undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 17/@comment-23785492-20171007140934
Okay waddup u already know how I feel about this surprise release omg when I said to u on discord when is Issue 17 gonna be released, I didn't expect it to be today lmao but here we go, will everyone die in this issue finally??? probably not as we have another one to go before end of act 1 so sucks to suck. Boi Drake wat u doing why would u want to kill the sisters, they're good. ;-; Okay so I can't properly put down here in the comments my reaction to Drake's death but lmao u know what it is gurl, just insert the Lilly face and pretend I didn't tell her to destroy him. Lmao Carlos just be like gurl I wont say anything I actually want to live in this version of the story. Damn this group actually doing well for themselves now Coop is dead, sucks to suck. :D :D :D also lmao at Grace saying she hates Drake when the gunshots go off. That's it, run away Carlos lmao don't take over Drake's role he ended up dead af. MFW Drake gets talked about more when he is dead than alive *insert Lilly face* Omg I'm so glad that we finally got the lesbian lovers of Sally and Bri, such an iconic boob grab right there. Connor whom??? Omg and Allison joined too? Wow this is like my birthday omg. Crazy God believing murderer attempting to kill Sally whom??? Ok nah this place be wild wtf is going on. We got mysterious Connie, murderous religious people (arent they all *airhorns*) and no lesbians? this is like the worst place in existence wow. You know it was so nice for the undead to wait before everyone was ready to leave before they got inside the camp omg they are such ladies and gentleman except for Sabby who about to have to run cause she going wild so rip Alright anyway I finished this issue like ages ago but then I got caught up in embarrassing myself @ fitz but I'm back now so lets go with the overall review. I knew Drake was gonna die but lmao I wasn't expecting it to go down like that boi I thought it would be like the two arguing, the undead getting in and then she shoots him in the leg and leaves him to be devoured but u know what this works out too (also rip when Cooper didnt even get a death section in the review but Drake does) I'm a bit worried for Flake's side of the group cause lmao there's apparently a bit of the wall in progress, a way they can get in, but they're going to the mountains? what ya'll doing??? also I'm judging the rest of them pretty heavily for not leaving the camp beforehand like wtf u honestly had plenty of time to leave and if any of you die in the camp by the undead, its ur fault. Excpet Scrap, if he dies its everyone else's fault like literally he's just a dog trying to keep people happy. ;( My heart tho gurl wtf you've put me through like ten issues of herd danger and its stressing me out pls, inb4 act 1 ends on a massive cliffhanger of them still being in danger of the herd rip af Okay so like omg i've been on this section of the review for like too long lmao wtf am I doing, I keep getting distracted pls SEND HALP Idek what to say anymore. It was pretty good, as always although not enough lesbians gawd purry why do u write like dis. DX As for my predictions I know my boi Scrap about to come in and lead everyone to safety he gonna be the hero we need but don't deserve so u go boi Now since this seems to be working, gurl u better get issue 18 done for tomorrow cause I'm about to lead a riot if it dont happen. :O gawd how dare u make me wait a couple of hours for ur issues. So rude to ur readers. D;